A human invention like no other in the universe
by CyberMiguel
Summary: What happens when the almighty prince of saiyans faces one of the most beautiful earthlings creations? Is he capable of comprehend this new and strange "tecnique"? Placed in the first few days of those 3 "lost years".


**A/N:** Last night, when I was studying, I just felt the need to write about this. I think no one has written about this before, although I kindly accept any critic you may want to give me. I just wrote this to rest a bit from pharmacology studies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT, nor any of its characters. They belong to TOEI Inc.

* * *

**A strange human invention.**

It happens that when the "prince of all saiyans" arrived for the second time to the earth, he didn't know much about earthlings other than Kakarot's friends' weakness.

He thought and assumed that earthlings were weak, "peace-lovers" and fools... how wrong was he! It was on a warm summer afternoon when his pride as a prince and as a saiyan was going to get shaken, as a mere human was outperforming him in a "physical" activity.

Vegeta was finishing his training at his GR when he heard something strange to his ears. At first, it didn't mattered much, since he continued his daily routine, but as soon as he entered the Capsule Corp. building, the sound became much more clearer.

- "Woman?" – Asked impatiently the prince.

- "I'm in my room!!! Your food will take some time 'cause right now I'm getting ready to meet with Yamcha" – replied the young scientist.

While she was expecting the usual yelling from the warrior, she was quite surprised that the only thing that came from his mouth was a faint "Ok". True, he was downstairs and she was in her bedroom, but that only explained the low volume of the answer…not the answer itself.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was very amused by the sound he was hearing. He could feel the primitive "animal-like" saiyan part of himself to come at peace and relax, in spite of all the efforts the prince made to stay sharp. He felt as he was being gently touched and wrapped in soft feathers, yet he couldn't touch them.

He followed the sound to it's source and as he was getting closer, his feelings became more intense and began feeling things he hasn't felt in his entire life. Things he didn't find the words in Japanese nor saiyan language to describe.

When he entered the room from which that pleasant sound came, his eyes grew wider and his jaw almost dropped in surprise when he saw what was in front of him: the woman's father sitting on a chair with a strange long object in their hands and another stranger one between his legs.

Vegeta stood still and couldn't believe his eyes and ears. How was it possible that an old human could have such dexterity and passion moving those objects and getting sounds out of them?

- "Oh, it's you son" – said Dr. Briefs after he finished playing his cello.

- "Tell me, old man…" – the prince asked violently. – "What was that? How did you make those sounds?"

- "Oh! I see you haven't heard it before. Well, it's no wonder since my daughter told me you came from a warrior species. This is what here on earth we call music and what you see here with me it's a musical instrument called cello".

- "Don't you underestimate us, you pathetic excuse for creature…we were much more advanced than you could ever imagine…" – replied arrogantly Vegeta.

- "…yet you failed to express your inner self. One of the many purposes of music is expressing our true self, relief tension and heal the soul and mind….among other things. Let me show you."

Doubting the old scientist's words, he stood where he was standing quietly….mainly out of curiosity to see what the man was about to do. To his surprise, the man began playing that instrument again, this time the "music" was so beautiful and peaceful that he had hard time controlling his primitive part from beginning to spur.

- "That, son, was the 'Prelude' movement from the Cello suite Nº 1 by Johannes Sebastian Bach, a famous music composer from a looong time ago".

- "Are there any more like you on this planet?!" - demanded the prince.

- "Sure, m'boy!!!" – Replied cheerfully the doctor – "there are lots of people that can play as well as I can and millions more that can play a lot better than me, as music is only a hobby for me, not my life goal. Besides, I'm not quite talented as pro musicians are….I'm just an amateur".

Vegeta just stood there, arms folded. His brain was still processing the information the scientist gave him. This time, it wasn't about speed or strength…it was about the fear and pleasure the music gave him. Suddenly, he became afraid that if someone knew about the weakness he just discovered that someone could use it against him.

- "Look, I won't tell anyone about this, but I think it would be good for you to listen to some music sometime. I'm going to load the G.R. main computer with some music from different styles, so you can learn about our music culture without anyone in the family knowing. That way, you can pick the ones that you like the most and tell me so I get you more music of those styles. The piece I played today belongs to the 'classical style'…I hope you like it".

The doctor left his room and Vegeta followed him with the eyes. He knew the woman's father will keep his promise. Suddenly, he heard another strange sound, this time coming from his stomach. How long it has been since he listened to the music?

To him, it didn't matter anymore, as he was already smelling the food getting ready.

- "Well…food is food and shall not be wasted".

With that, he left to the kitchen, eagerly awaiting for a big feast and for the next day at the GR with his newly discovered "music".


End file.
